


Night of the Sacrifice

by Wiccae



Category: Ikenie No Yoru | Night of the Sacrifice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the game Night of the Sacrifice (Ikenie No Yoru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Night of the Sacrifice (Ikenie No Yoru)  
> I was watching PewDiePie play it, and suddenly wanted to write something inspired by it.  
> I have no idea what the actual storyline of it is. I don't know how close this is to the storyline.   
> This is just the intro, more parts will come soon.  
> Did I give too much away?

We all do crazy things, right? Sometimes we are ignorant and ignore clear warnings. Sometimes those choices can lead to death.

It was summer, school was out. My friends and I thought it would be fun to investigate a haunted mansion. We heard so many stories about it. Like how it was used for sacrifices and the spirits of those who were sacrificed lingered there. Wanting revenge. 

My friends weren't the types of people who believed in ghosts. They thought ghosts were just made up to scare people. They didn't know how wrong they were.

Me, on the other hand. I'm extremely superstitious. Although I adore creepy stories, the thought of going in a haunted mansion was enough to make my blood run cold. Of course, my friends endlessly taunted me about that. Well, now their dead. I was the sole survivor.

The spirits wanted me to live, I'm not exactly sure why. I have a few theories, though. Perhaps I was the only one who wasn't arrogant. Who respected the dead and didn't want to bother the spirits in the mansion. Maybe they wanted me to be some sort of messenger. Or maybe, maybe I was just lucky.

I try not to let these thoughts plague my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Night of the Sacrifice (Ikenie No Yoru) belongs to its rightful owners.   
> This solely fanfiction. I am not claiming Night of the Sacrifice (Ikenie No Yoru) in anyway.


End file.
